


1/9900000000

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	1/9900000000

尹昉知道自己随性惯了。一开始，经纪人还会说，你在演艺圈，和之前不一样，你得有计划。后来也放弃了。说：“那你要去多久？什么时候回来？别晒得太黑。注意安全。”

尹昉在火车上把手机关了。他也不知道自己为什么要坐火车。飞机他已经搭惯了，从一个海拔起飞，机翼划破空气，呼啸声摩擦着厚厚的夹层玻璃，气压滚荡，压紧人的眼球和耳膜。云层之上其实差得不多：云海总是一望无际，绚烂的金色阳光扎着人的眼。有点儿像科幻片里的虫洞，钻进去，落下来，就到了另一个地方。

火车就不一样。他一路往西，青藏铁路沿途很美。

高原的空气含氧量变化对他来说很明显。之前他已经尝试过徒步墨脱，经验，胆量，底气都已具备。不过经纪人说的话他并不是没有听进去，这一次不打算搞得那么硬核，只是爬爬山，看看景。

火车站外面聚集着拉客的人群，像鬣狗。其实这些人的眼睛比秃鹰还毒，看他一眼就知道从他身上捞不到什么，也就不朝他来。

不是旅游旺季，站外的广场上稀稀拉拉没什么人。尹昉独自背着包往外走，手上还拿着没来得及收起来的电纸书。——他读得太入迷，到站了都没发现。

天色不好。天色好的时候，天空就像一整块巨大的蓝宝石，缀着一丝一缕的云，镶着远近重叠的山。

他订了间民宿，住一晚，明天搭车往山脚走。民宿的厨子是个四川人，听说他是湖南人之后异常热情，非要露一手自己在云南学的手艺。他听了就笑了。晚上厨子给大家拌了辣子蘸生切的鱼片吃，有人说：“西藏不是不让吃鱼吗？”

厨子把这句话转述给汉话不大好的民宿老板娘听。老板娘说：“哈？”

天很早就黑透了。尹昉住的二楼房间有个小阳台，他坐在阳台的椅子上看夜空，厨子在底下的院子里为明天做准备，忽然叫他。

尹昉低头，厨子丢了个东西上来。

尹昉伸手接住。是个喷香结实的油桃，上面沾着水滴。

他低头喊了一句谢谢。

第二天很早就有人出发，厨子也得早起准备饭食。尹昉算不早不晚，下到院子里的时候看见厨子哈欠连天。他吃饭的时候厨子从兜里摸了个型号很老的苹果出来，边看边笑。

厨子笑得很嚣张，放手机的动作很浮夸。尹昉从善如流，问他：“什么事这么高兴？”

厨子拿着大铲子搅锅里的东西，一脸志得意满：“我女朋友要来看我。”

尹昉：“你们异地？”

厨子说：“是啊，她还在读大学，不放假就没空，放了假不见得……”

厨子一看就是憋了很久的喜悦无人分享，话匣子立刻就要大开。但尹昉约的车已经到了。他去前台办退房，厨子忽然冲出来，递给他一个塑料盒。

里面整整齐齐码着六只包子。厨子挥挥手，话来不及说，又冲回去。

尹昉背着包拿着盒子上了车。司机常接往来市区和景区的游客，讲着话，从后视镜里看他一眼，说：“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

尹昉知道自己比以前曝光度高，或许会被认出来，但没想到是在这里。

他没承认没否认，就说了一句：“是吗？”

司机貌似对这个话题也不大感兴趣，话锋一转又开始聊全国司机都爱聊的天。尹昉从他话里知道他是藏族和汉族混血，小时候不爱学习，成绩也不好，加了分也没考上大学，出来做司机，有时候接私活当导游，老婆是他高中同学。

尹昉得到了司机的允许把牛肉馅的包子拿在手上吃，一边有一搭没一搭地应声。过收费站的时候司机终于有空把手机掏出来给他看：“我女儿，是不是很漂亮？”

尹昉点头，真心实意的。小女孩一看就是博采两家之长，高鼻梁大眼睛，粉雕玉琢，非常可爱。

他的回应十分遂司机的意，又开始跟他讲景区那些小关窍，怎么划算，怎么不被人骗。尹昉其实已经知道了，就听着。

司机说：“你要爬山，就要戴雪镜。雪镜你知不知道？防止雪盲症的。”

不等尹昉回话，他打开置物箱在里面来回摸，摸了半天摸出来一个镜盒：“来来来拿去，雪镜，送给你。”

尹昉往回推，司机又推过来。

来来回回推了几趟，司机开始演生气：“拿去！”

尹昉只好接过来，下车的时候没还价，还多给了点当小费。其实这也是司机们常用的伎俩。不过雪镜的牌子不错，尹昉就直接揣身上了。

来之前，他除了登山用的服装鞋子外没有准备别的，打算来了再买。贵肯定是要贵一些。要爬的山不高，选好的路线是沿山脊一一攀过几座山峰，最后登上最高的那座。山上有营地，营地里有客栈，所以他只买了炉子燃料和一些食物等等。

山脚下有等着生意的向导，过来搭讪之后知道他打算独自登山，也不懊恼，还和他聊起了天。

向导说：“你来得不是时候，天气不好。”

尹昉说：“我知道。”

一来他不是什么时候都有空，二来他也不是特别看重天气。

向导知道他不是第一次徒步，也就不再多说。临上山前，向导用藏语祝他好运。

刚开始攀登的阶段总是最痛苦的。初始的兴奋褪去之后，装备的重量与海拔和重力带给人的消耗就凸显出来，加上天气偏湿冷，脚下的路也似乎随之变得难行。尹昉控制着速度，呼吸时格外小心，避免因高海拔而骤减的气温给身体造成伤害。

爬到一定高度，他拉上了冲锋衣的拉链。这个时节来旅游的人很少，会挑这条线路的人更是少之又少。离半山腰的休息站只剩半个小时的路程，这才碰到第一对同路人。

是一对上了年纪的外国女士，头发都已经白了，一缕一缕的从毛线帽底下露出来。

同路人也不见得要同行。尹昉本来只想从旁边绕过去，二人中的一人忽然发了脾气，用某种语言大吼一通，甩下另一个人独自向山上走去。

另一位女士看起来很疲劳，尹昉走过去，试探着用英语问：“你还好吗？”

那人摆摆手：“谢谢，只是高山症，我休息一下就没事了。”

尹昉陪她站了一会，然后两个人一起往山上走。

走出去没多久，尹昉看到一个人影。

尹昉：“好像是你的朋友。”

女士也往那里看了一眼，然后笑起来。

“不。”她说，“那是我的妻子。”

尹昉：“抱歉。”

女士摆摆手。

在不远处等着的人较尹昉身边的女士身形更高壮，臭着一张脸。女士走过去用二人的母语交谈，然后高个的这位臭着脸以生硬的中文对尹昉说：“谢谢。”

尹昉回了一声。三人便就此结伴，走了不久即是休息站，其实只是个简陋的小房子加上几张桌椅，好在四周风景优美，虽然天依旧是阴阴的，也不妨碍山川巍峨，雪线盘绕在山峰上蜿蜒。

三人并坐在一张桌边。高个的女士坐不住，过一会就站起来，又是去买食物，又是去拍照，还将二人包里的东西拆出来整理，找出一个药盒拿过来。

尹昉和小个子的女士聊天，说：“其实这个季节不适合来登山。”

向导之前提醒他天气可能有变化，要下雪。这个季节本来就雨雪不定，对上了年纪的人来说有些负担。

“我知道。”女士小声回答，“但我们没有时间了。”

她迎向尹昉的目光：“癌症晚期，她已经准备接受手术。这也许是我们的最后一次旅行。”

尹昉点点头。沉默了很久，他才说：“希望你们旅途顺利。”

三个人的步调不同，离开休息站就分开了。接近日暮时分，尹昉又在营地碰到了二人。除了他们之外还有两组登山客。山上的网络很差，大家围拢在营地唯一的一台电视机边。

营地客栈的老板正在用电视机看当地的天气预报，播报员说明天有降雪，气温下降，请注意防范。

登山客们面面相觑。这条线路没有太多挑战性，一旦下雪，路况受影响是其一，景色也要大打折扣。

老板也说：“我是建议你们回去。这个雪不知道要下多久，前面还有岩石带，积了雪不是很好走。”

第二天一清早起来，果然天空阴霾，飘着小雪。除了尹昉和那两位女士外，其他人纷纷打道回府。

尹昉本想提议同行，好有个照应，再一想，三个人语言不通，而且他在或许会打扰他们。

路只有一条，尹昉便故意走得慢一些，拉在二人后面。

雪刚降下来，没来得及形成积雪，反而粘在泥土表面使道路湿滑。三个人赶着到了中午休息的地方。尹昉算了算，稍坐即得上路，不然傍晚之前到不了另一个营地。

只是以那二人的速度，真的能赶上吗？

尹昉犹豫着朝那二人走去。小个子的女士招呼他坐下，对他说：“我们决定回去了。”

尹昉没有立刻说话。她们不得不做这样的决定。他思忖。

她倒是没有多少遗憾的样子，反而说：“她担心我会沮丧。但她不想让我知道。但我知道。”

她朝尹昉眨眨眼：“我们就这样过了一生，很奇妙，是吧？”

尹昉笑了，点点头。

离开休息站，山路上只剩下他自己。

雪停了一会，又下了起来。路上逐渐积起了雪，他的步伐随之艰难，呼吸变得粗重，包里准备的衣服也全部拿出来套上。

四周的景色因雪模糊成一片，一时间漫天只余雪花与风的呼啸，连道路都仿佛被淹没了。他用冲锋衣的领子将口鼻罩着，呼出来的湿气全闷在脸上，再一吸气，湿气就紧贴住脸，还伴着从衣领缝隙里钻进来的寒意。

大雪飘，扑人面，朔风阵阵透骨寒。

他的心境倒是没有那么凄惨，但天地含混，独留他一人，确实孤独感倍增。

风雪没持续太久，后来逐渐变得平和，他得以赶在太阳落山之前到达营地。

客栈里果然没有人。老板是藏族，操着不标准地汉话说其他人都下山了，后来知道他是从另一座山走过来的，还多看了他两眼。

老板说没想到还有客人，吃食有，但不剩下多少了，问他要点什么。尹昉索性买了包泡面自己用炉子和高山瓦斯煮了一锅，又乱七八糟放了一堆火腿肠什么的进去。高山上的不容易把水煮滚，好在泡面足够了。

尹昉吃了面，无事可做，拿出手机玩了一会觉得无聊，去和老板看电视看了一会也觉得无聊，很早就睡了。

睡得早醒得就早。老板也醒了，问他：“雪还要下，你要继续走？”

尹昉点头又摇头：“我再往前走一段然后下山。”

老板想了想，对他说：“你不要走山脊，向上走，上面有个小峰顶，运气好，可以看到日出，很漂亮。

尹昉道谢，问明了路线，往山上走去。

老板估计是想安慰他，送了他一包速溶的可可粉。但尹昉并不遗憾。他已经习惯了这样的旅情。每一个人都有自己的旅途，登顶并不是他的目的。

他所处的海拔不算太高，但视野很好，从这一头看到那一头，几乎毫无遮掩。天已经开始亮了，从遥远的地方透出一线光，而这一边的夜色依旧沉沉地坠在山峰上。

他的脚程很快，没多久便到达小峰顶。

如老板所说，小峰顶的景色很不错。雪停了，天空中的云竟也缓缓散开，逐渐露出夜空，星星与月亮若隐若现。

气温仍旧低，哈出来的气都像要结成小冰滴。尹昉找了块平坦的石头坐着，看着天上被晨曦照亮些许的云慢吞吞地飘着，竟然心情很好。他看了看表，估摸着还能待上一会，从包里拿出简易炉和燃料，倒水，煮水，冲热可可。

旅游，登山，都是心血来潮。他事前没有多少预想，比如西藏民宿里的厨子是云南学艺的四川人，比如司机硬塞给他的雪镜用不上，比如计划好的旅途没有完成，最后做的事竟然是趁又一轮降雪之前在山顶泡热可可。

他又想到那位女士的话。很奇妙，是吧？

水在炉子里逐渐滚开，他发信息给经纪人告知自己会提前回去。

端着刚冲好的热可可，他突然又冒出个奇想，也不问，直接打了电话。

他本来不觉得能接起来，没想到真的接了起来。

“喂。”那边传来声音，“不是登山吗？在干嘛？”

他说：“你呢？又失眠？”

那边的声音有点心虚：“没，大夜！才下的戏……”

说着又问了一次：“在干嘛？”

尹昉笑着说：“在想你。”

夜空中，星星一颗颗闪烁起来。


End file.
